


Puppet: Soul eater x Male reader

by pkwriterRed5



Category: Soul Eater, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A sick undertale soul eater crossover, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Nightmare-kun, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Reader is a good brother, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, also a good dad, big sad, it's complicated - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, this gets kinda fuckie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkwriterRed5/pseuds/pkwriterRed5
Summary: A puppet...That's all you ever were to her.And that's all you will ever be.Even when you think that you're finally free from her strings, even when death embraces you...You're still just a Puppet.What's even the point anymore?...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A sorta twisted crossover between UNDERTALE and Soul Eater but of course with my own sick twist to it.There will be dark themes within this book, things like suicide, character death, regret, angsty angst angst, and just overall a sorta depressing theme.This is a rewrite from a bunch of different websites so if you see it under a similar name, it's probably me.WORRY NOT THOUGH!Cause I am the oh so generous author that I am there will be many light hearted moments within the book.
Relationships: Crona (Soul Eater)/Reader, reader/oc
Kudos: 14





	1. Beautiful, Fictional, Pitiful Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be a puppet

That day….

That oh so dreaded day….

That was the day you lost everything….

It started off like every other day. You, as a young boy running around with your amazing mother. The mother that had the power to turn into nearly any weapon. The only sad thing about today, was that you were visiting the grave of your mom’s meister. Your dad. You both did this yearly. But this time was different. You going on forward towards your father’s grave, who would never realize who truly killed your mother in cold blood. You turn around after hearing a “thump” only to see your mother on the ground dead. The next couple of hours were a blur. The only thing you knew was that your mother and your father were dead. 

You. Had .Nothing 

You stayed by the body of your dead mother for what felt like years. You were in your own little world. You never even heard someone approaching you until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turn around to see through your blurred with tears eyes, a woman. She smiled sadly at you. She then spoke in the kindest voice you have ever heard.

“I truly am sorry. How about you come with me and I can give you a nice home?”

You, without any other option, chose yes. She then took you home. You would eventually regret ever saying yes. After all ….

You.

A small innocent child who lost everything.

You.

Who was taken care of by a new mother.

You.

The one who murdered for your adopter. 

And Medusa.

The one who has made you….

A Puppet


	2. To be a test subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must...  
> I must...
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Here is the link to the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fqwZ5Cl9ok  
> Enjoy~

“Life always works in wondrous ways.” Or at least that’s what your mother always told you.

_ What a complete  _ **_lie_ ** _.  _

It was always strange that you found the cold stone wall comforting. As long as you were able to rest your back against the rough surface it made the scene in front of you so much easier to comprehend. A mixture of blood and pus pooled around the child sized body in front of you. Their eyes gouged out, sliced up into nothing but small little white and red lumps on the floor. Their jaw was slack, barely hanging off the flesh that kept it attached. The rest of the body looked fine compared to their face, with only a few bruises and cuts here and there.

You were struggling to breathe as the foul stench of death flooded your senses. A shadow loomed over you. The dark figure practically swallowing you into its dark embrace as the shadow grew and grew. The pure whites of its eyes burrowing into you. The knife like fingers digging into your very soul.

“(Y/n).” A voice shook you from your trance. The shadow disolving into the dark as the broken object in front of you flickered just a bit more with what little life it had left. 

In your hands you held a small shattered heart shaped light. The first time you saw this kind of object, you had thought it looked cartoonish. Thinking about it now, it did seem like a sick joke. For a cartoonish object such as this to be…

Someone’s soul... 

You gulped, a nervous feeling settling into your stomach. Glancing to the wall, you could feel her gaze on you through the one way window, sending shivers down your spine.

“Well.” You forced your gaze back onto the soul in your hand, another small piece of it shattering off. In just mere moments, the poor soul would shatter. You did not have the time to think about your next action, for inaction would only result in something much worse.

“Here goes nothing.” Raising the small soul in the air, you dangled it upside down above your mouth. Taking a deep breath as you closed your eyes, you opened your mouth before dropping the soul. As soon as the soul touched your tongue, the disgusting feeling of regurgitation rose from your throat. Unfortunately, you had to push that feeling down as you hastily shoved the smaller heart into your mouth. The taste and texture brought tears to your eyes as you could feel a wide array of emotions shoot through you as it uncomfortably slid down your throat. You could feel your own soul shake as you absorbed the power within it. A process that only took a few seconds but felt like an eternity. You clutched your head, using one of your hands to force your mouth to stay closed. You squirmed uncomfortably in place, shifting your body to face the wall before pressing your head against the ice cold stone. Your breaths were heavy and mismatched, the feeling in your soul affecting every part of your being. 

Moments passed before the feeling started to calm, leaving you feeling sick and unpleasant against the wall. With the light in the room no longer there, it left you and the corpse in the complete dark.

“Well done.” A sudden light came from the opposite side of the room causing you to flinch away from the pain that the light brought to you.

“Was that so difficult?” Her voice was sickly sweet, echoing lightly off the smooth walls. You tried to stabilize your breathing, knowing that if you didn’t things would not go well with the next step.

“Let’s go see your brother, he’s been  _ terribly  _ worried about you.” God you hated this woman. Turning your head, after letting your eyes adjust, you met her yellow snake like eyes. Her smile first came off as sweet but after seeing it so many times it started to become a signal for you and you alone.

Time for a test.

You shakily stood up, using the wall as support. You nearly slipped when your blood soaked hand slid across the smooth stone, but you were able to catch yourself before finally getting back on your feet. Blood dripped from you hands onto the floor, causing the dripping sound to echo in the near empty room the two of you stood in. The woman in front of you hummed in delight upon seeing your work, like she didn’t already see it as it happened. She probably enjoyed the screams.

“I’m amazed at how fast you are developing your abilities. Pretty soon, using your magic will become second nature.” She watched you walk out of the stone room, her eyes leaving your form only to marvel at the blood that stained the room.

“Soon, I’ll have nothing left to teach you.” You scoffed, walking away from the giant door that she closed behind her.

“Except for obedience.” Her eyes narrowed at your remark, analyzing your body. Something she had only recently started to do you noted. She locked the door before walking beside you, her smirk never leaving her face. The cold stone floor sent shivers down your spine as your bare feet made contact with it. 

The two of you walked side by side, passing a large testing room that held what appeared to be a massive skull shaped object. You sent it a glance, still feeling the pain the machine caused you when your ‘mother’ hooked you up. Needles digging themselves into your soul, digging into your very being. Injecting you with a disgusting red liquid.

The dastardly woman stopped before another stone door, turning to look at you with her smirk plastered on her face. Wordlessy, she opened the door revealing the dark room that held a person within it. A smaller child almost your age but way smaller. The small pink haired boy was clutching himself into a corner. He murmured lightly, talking to the inner demon within his blood. His murmuring stopped however once he noticed the door opening behind him. He turned his head sharply, meeting your tired eyes with his own.

“(Y/n)?” You sent the small child a sweet smile. The pink haired boy visibly brightened in both happiness and excitement upon seeing you. Seeing him launch out of the small corner, you opened your arms accepting his massive hug as he tackled you. You only shook a bit because of his smaller frame. 

“Hey little bro~” You couldn’t help but feel much more relaxed in his presence. Despite Crona becoming a demon weapon, you knew he would never hurt you. He so far had yet to hurt another soul, something that made you very happy for the smaller boy. You gently patted the boy’s back, ignoring the deadly gaze that dug into your back….That and the blood that he now got on his clothes thanks to you.

“(Y/n).” Glaring over your shoulder as Crona buried himself deeper into your collarbone, you met Medusa’s devilish glare. A sick smirk was plastered on her face, her snake eyes glaring down at the both of you. The two of you stayed there for a few moments, meeting her glare with your very own determined one. The grip on your younger brother getting a bit tighter as if that could protect him from the woman who dared call herself your mother. Her smirk grew after a few moments, a bit of her magic flowing out of her mouth in the shape of a snake. An unspoken question written on her face, her eyes glowing with an evil malice. 

“...” You sighed, turning your eyes towards Crona, your heart dropping as you pulled yourself from his sweet embrace. He blinked in question, his eyes showing great concern.

“Stay strong okay?” You gave him a small smile, hoping to give him some confidence for what was to come. He opened his mouth before his gaze turned towards his mother. The confidence he did have fell just as fast as his jaw snapped shut. With a simple gesture from Medusa, the younger boy felt his own soul quiver in fear. He glanced back at you once more, swallowing down the fear as best as he could. 

“I’ll be here when you’re done okay?” You patted his pink hair, giving it a small rub. You didn’t want to get more blood on him, but you knew the gesture would be better for him overall. Besides, tomorrow the both of you will get a shower. The blood won’t hurt him of all people. That, and he’s seen much more blood from you than this.

His face soon became downcasted but he sent you a small shakey smile in return. His eyes however soon became dull as he turned to Medusa, the smile falling from his face. Medusa watched the interaction with a smirk on her face, her eyes never leaving your form. 

“See you soon little bro.” Crona paused at the door, slowly gazing at you over his shoulder, his right hand reaching up to hold his left elbow.

“...Yeah…” His eyes shifted down to the floor once more before he walked passed the witch that stared straight into your soul. You watched the younger boy for a moment longer before meeting eyes with the witch again.

“This is the choice you’ve made.” Her voice had a devilish tone to it, her lips curling upwards even further.

“So keep struggling for me will you?~” She then closed the stone door, leaving you in complete and total darkness. You could feel your heart beating in fear. The darkness of the room slowly eating away at your soul. It almost started to consume you, enveloping you into it’s sickening embrace.

“Scary right?” A voice had questioned. A very familiar voice.

“Slowly suffocating in the dark room? With not a single soul around?” You shook your head, clutching onto the sides of your temple even harder. No matter how many times you tried, this dam voice-

“Why won’t you listen to me?” You didn’t want to listen to him anymore. You hated the stupid voice. You wished it would just disappear.

“No, no. You aren’t scared of the dark~” The voice chuckled, his deep raspy laugh being unaffected by the walls that echoed your pathetic wimpers.

“You're scared of something else entirely aren’t you?” The room started to feel much heavier than before. Your breathing picking up it’s pace and quickly becoming erratic.

“You're scared of yourself aren’t you?” You slammed your head against the floor, pressing your forehead against the cold stone. The voice chuckled as you did this. His form hovering over your smaller body. The white of his eyes becoming the only thing visible in the room. He slowly wrapped his arms around you, the knife like fingers digging into your skin.

“Shhh ~ It’s okay.” His voice started to morph, like four people started to speak at once. You struggled in his grasp, your arms flailing as another hand grasped your own. Then another grasped your arm. Then another grasped your leg.

Then Another.

Another.

Another.

Another.

You couldn’t move.

So many hands grabbed a hold of you, forcing you down to the ground, your eyes forced open as you stared directly into the three vertical eyes. The eyes bored into you, getting closer and closer with every moment.

“ **_This NIGHTMARE is far from over~_ ** ”

You gasped, jerking the knife in your hand away from your neck. A small drip of blood came from where the knife’s point had dug into your skin. You felt your chest heaving as you struggled to catch your breath. The knife in your hand dissipating before the energy flowed back into your chest. You laid there for a long time, breathing slowly.

“I’m fine, I’m waiting for Crona.” You repeat to yourself time and time again, knowing that the visions would come back if you had a moment to think. This is the closest to killing yourself you’ve ever been. You even went as far as using your soul to form a weapon.

In all honesty, you had no desire to die, nor the desire to end your life yourself. In fact, you had too much to live for you thought. Someone had to make the  **_bitch_ ** pay. And someone had to keep Crona safe. You swallowed, brushing your hand through your hair. You stayed there on the floor for a moment longer before sitting up. Slowly scooting yourself to a wall, you let your head rest against the smooth stone. You already could feel yourself losing it once more. Could already feel the three white eyes staring down at you. Could feel the madness chipping away at your mind and soul.

A soft hum left your mouth as a sweet lullaby came to mind, the dark empty room becoming bearable as you hummed. You remembered a rainy night long ago. Your mother beside your bed, her fingers brushing through your hair. Her voice was always so soft, her songs lifting your spirits every night. A bright and sweet smile plastered on her face that never seemed to disappear around you. A better time…

You sat there in the dark, your hums being the only thing keeping yourself together as time dragged on. You weren’t sure how much time passed as you hummed to yourself, a small smile showing on your face. Time itself almost disappeared from your mind as the minutes turned into hours, yet you kept humming. You were determined to stay sane. For yourself, and for Crona.

Eventually the stone door slowly creaked open, your head snapping towards its direction. Medusa stood beside Crona, her eyes filled with disdain and disappointment. Crona’s face was tilted towards the floor, his pink bangs covering his eyes as he shook with every step. You were quick to approach him, sending Medusa a solid glare. 

You said nothing as you embraced him, cradling his head in your collarbone once more. Glancing over him, you could see now that there was more blood on him than when he left you before. It had dried, much like the blood that stained your clothes, but it was still present. You bit your tongue, shooting Medusa a glare that matched her hostility. Medusa narrowed her eyes at the both of you, her glare becoming sharp as her lips formed a frown.

“There shall be no food tonight.” Was all she said before she closed the door. The darkness was quick to come, leaving you and Crona alone in the pitch blackness. The two of you stayed there for a time, Crona shaking with his silent sobs.

“Do you want me to sing?” Your voice was soft and quiet, just barely above a whisper. Crona said nothing, giving you the answer you needed. You smiled down at him, knowing perfectly well that he would not see it. You took a deep breath before you started to sing.

“ _ Darling, oh won’t you please calm your heart. Just close your eyes… and hear your heartache wisp away… Let sleep embrace you, don’t be afraid of the dark~. _ ” You gently brought one of your hands up to the top of his head. Softly brushing your fingers through his messy locks as you started to sway back and forth on your feet hugging your little brother closer to your body.

“ _ Please, allow me to pacify your mind. Just rest, oh rest...and feel your pain be blown away… And no harm done, oh no pain shall come… for now place your worries aside~. _ ” Crona’s arms were now wrapping around your waist, his fragile body pulling itself to you in an attempt to get as close as possible. His body started to rock with your own, his sobs becoming softer as your singing grew louder in the dark room the both of you stood in.

“ _ Hush now, hush now. No one can hurt you now. See all that you’ve accomplished, now take a bow~ _ ” You could feel eyes burrowing into your back from behind you, but you paid them no mind as you did your best to comfort the boy in your arms.

“ _ Everyone has their own battles inside their hearts so please be gentle~ You never have to fight your battles alone~ _ ” Medusa watched from her room, her eyes gazing through the one way window in front of her. A pencil in her hand she turned her gaze to the papers on the desk in front of her, a smirk on her face.

“ _ Darling, oh won’t you please calm your heart. Just close your eyes...and hear your heartache wisp away… Let sleep embrace you, don’t be afraid of the dark~ _ ” Each paper in front of her held great importance to her. Details of her progress on the two in the room next to her. Details of the madness wavelength that resided in the two boys. Details of her own little concoction, and how stable they were within their souls. A monitor sat beside the stack of papers, the screen showing two heart shaped objects.

_ “Please, allow me to pacify your mind. Just rest, oh rest...and feel your pain be blown away…”  _ Both of the hearts on screen looked fragile and weak, the both of them barely staying together. One small pink soul with a touch of black swirling about it wavered and sparked a soft purple with each passing second. The second one however…

“ _ And no harm done, oh no pain shall come… for now place your worries aside~ _ ” Medusa felt her smirk grow, her eyes shifting towards you. Crona had fallen asleep in your arms, his body leaning against you as it went slack. Medusa watched with amused eyes as you softly placed him onto the ground a sweet smile on your face. 

On Medusa’s screen the second soul glowed brightly. A blacked heart that held another swirl of colors within it. A solid crack split down the middle of it, a solid red outline being the only thing keeping it together.

“Good night little bro.” Although you had no blankets to cover the smaller child, you gently sat beside him. With one hand resting on your knee, you brought the other to brush his hair once more. You took a deep breath, feeling your own soul burn brightly. You knew Medusa was watching you. You knew what she was trying to do. You stared straight ahead, glaring into the darkness hoping that Medusa would see your glare.

You would stop her. You will save Crona. You will save yourself. You were filled with…

**_Determination._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that you are loved  
> Know that you are cared for  
> Know that it's okay to ask for help

**Author's Note:**

> Know that you are loved  
> Know that someone cares  
> And know that it's okay to ask for help


End file.
